In hitherto used corner pads, it has been proposed to form previously a three-faced body of a formable synthetic resin adapted to be applied to a corner of a speaker box or the like, or a thick three-faced body formed by bonding a few pieces of corrugated cardboard.
With these conventional bodies, however, as they are already formed in three-faced bodies before being used, they are bulky to be inconvenient for transporting or storing them. Moreover, as they exhibit only poor restoration to original shapes when external forces are removed one they have been collapsed by the external forces in use, they must be formed to have great thicknesses which result in bulky packages as a whole.